


List of Kisses - Hakyeon

by orphan_account



Series: List of Kisses - VIXX Edition [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: ??????, F/M, Gen, Other, i guess, it varies between chapters, list of kisses, uh, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An array of kisses and how they're provoked/portrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forehead Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The Forehead Kiss - The forehead kiss usually means that you are just friends. Depending on how it is planted, it can also be used as a means of showing deep affection to a loved one. Most people use use it as a starter kiss when they meet someone new, to express that they like them.

Hakyeon tapped his foot against the tree, nervously running his fingers down the bark. He checked his watch and sighed, realizing he had another fifteen minutes before you arrived; he had to get his bearings, it would be horrible if something went wrong or he messed up. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the sky, the leaves and flowers of the cherry blossom tree he was under obscured his view a bit, yet he could see the clear, blue sky just past them.

Time passed quickly as he stared at the sky and before he could filter through his thoughts a bit more, you were standing in front of him, hands clasped behind your back with a confused look on your face. His breath hitched when he noticed you, mostly out of fright from you sneaking up on him but also because with the shade of the tree and the sunlight filtering through, it made you glow - almost like an angel. The sunlight danced around you like little fairies while the wind played with your hair and flowy shirt. 

He almost wanted to cry at how beautiful you looked and his eyes did start to tear but he blinked them away, scared that once he started, he’d lose his nerve and screw up the whole plan. Taking a deep breath again, he cleared his throat and stepped towards you, shoving a hand in his pocket as he went. Once he had what he wanted, he took your hands and brought them behind your back in a hug, kissing your face teasingly and whispering ‘I love you’s, so you wouldn’t notice him slipping a ring on your finger. 

Squeezing your hands, he kissed your forehead gently before leaning back to stare into your eyes, smiling softly. He played with the ring on your finger and watched the different emotions drift through your eyes: confusion, shock, love. Then your eyes teared up and fell down your cheeks, your lips twitching into a grin, nodding almost violently. Hakyeon let out the breath his was holding and grinned, picking you up a bit and spun around, your high-pitched shrieks matched his loud guffaws.


	2. Eskimo Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eskimo Kiss - It is commonly used by children and parents as an indication of affection. It involves rubbing your nose against your loved nose back and forth. This type of kiss has its origin from the Eskimo, hence the name Eskimo kiss.

The joyful screams of children and merry laughter of the adults filled the night, the brisk air turning their nose and cheeks a flushed rosy. Some were having the time of their lives on the ice rink while others preferred to watch them; some were almost pros and others were just learning - it was fun nonetheless, with the light descending of snow making the whole evening even more extraordinary.

Hakyeon smiled as he watched everyone go around the rink, cringing when someone fell and clapping if someone did a trick; he was content to just watch, wasn’t planning on going out on the ice himself. Yet, he knew that he’d have to, as he felt your arms wrap around his waist from behind; you had suggested they go ice skating since it was still nice out and not deathly cold yet. He had agreed because he knew it’d make you happy, ignoring the fact that he’d embarrass himself in front of you. 

Feeling arms slip around his waist, he looked behind him and grinned widely when he saw it was you, lifting his arm to wrap it around your shoulders to bring you in front of him in a side hug. Kissing your forehead, he rested his cheek on your head and pulled you in for a full hug; watching the kids go around the ice rink happily made both of you grin. Seeing the Christmas spirit was always a joyous sight for them, made everything feel homey and loving. 

Hakyeon cleared his throat nervously, licking his lips out of habit, “Ready to go ice skating?” He asked, voice cracking a bit. He mentally scolded himself for making it almost obvious about his fear, he wanted you to have fun, to make you happy. He felt you pulling away, lifting his head a bit as you looked up at him, a smile shining brightly at him; he could feel his stomach form knots, waiting for you to say something when you shook your head, a small grin on your lips now.

“Nah, I figured we could go to a coffee shop and get something warm to drink,” You said, squeezing his side in reassurance. Hakyeon tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion - he opened his mouth to ask why but you beat him to it, “Seeing how happy the kids are, I didn’t want to disturb their fun with my clumsy butt,” He raised an eyebrow at that, he highly doubted you were clumsy but he wasn’t going to object, he’s just glad his butt doesn’t have to make friends with the unforgiving ice.

Hakyeon nodded, steering you away from the ice rink and onto the sidewalk, “Sounds like an excellent plan to me,” He smiled, leaning down to give you a kiss; you leaned up a bit and rubbed your nose with his before giving him his kiss, smirking at him when you pulled away. Hakyeon laughed and blew a raspberry on your cheek, making you squeal, giggling as you gently slapped his arm.


	3. French Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The French Kiss - The French is considered most popular romantic kiss. A kiss is named ‘French kiss’ when a person’s tongue touches another person’s tongue. This is why it is also known as tongue kissing. This type of kiss is very easy to execute but it may take years to master.

The summer air was suffocating and the unbearable heat of the sun had no mercy on the humans. The tiny village was filled with screaming kids running through sprinklers and throwing water balloons at each other, in a desperation to get cool, only going in the shade to have something cold help a bit. The parents and other adults were sitting in the shade, using magazines or fans and some even used ice cubes. 

A couple could be spotted in their front lawn, relaxing on a bench swing they had put under their special willow tree. The lady was reading a book while the gentleman had his head in her lap, her hand running through his hair absentmindedly.

Hakyeon sighed, switching his leg position to get a more comfortable spot, opening one of his eyes to peek up at her, smiling softly when he saw that she was completely into her book. He watched for a bit, memorizing her different facial expressions as she reads, occasionally lifting her hand from his hair to turn the page. 

She could feel his eyes on her and tried very hard to suppress a smirk, her eyes no longer taking in the words on the page, her mind solely focusing on the burning sensation his eyes were creating on her skin. A smirk was twitching at the corner of her lips, threatening to break her cover and alert Hakyeon that she was on to him. It was a few moments before she felt a sharp jab to her side, a loud squeak erupting from her throat and she jerked away, almost throwing Hakyeon off her.

Hakyeon let out loud guffaws, his hands clutching his stomach as tears pooled in his eyes from laughter - he almost choked on his own saliva and had to sit up abruptly, coughing a bit before chuckling again. He grinned at her widely when he caught sight of the glare she was sending him. slinging an arm around her shoulders and tugged her close to him, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, honey, I couldn't resist," He teased, fingers dancing around her sides again and she flinched away out of habit, pressing herself further against him in her attempt to get away from his sneaky fingers. She narrowed her eyes at him and huffed, the way his eyes twinkled with mischief in the subdue sunlight made her heart flutter in her chest; she should be upset with him for using her sensitive spot against her but the way he looked right now chased away those thoughts. 

"How can I be angry at you when you literally look like a puppy," She pouted, dropping her head onto his shoulder and sighed dramatically. Hakyeon laughed, kissing the top of her head before burying his nose in her hair, sighing contently when the scent of her shampoo flooded his senses; he pulled her closer and snuggled her neck, his other arm slinking around her waist.

She took a peek at his face and smiled, shifting a bit until she could swing her leg over his lap, smirking a bit when one of his eyes popped open. When he saw that she was, indeed, straddling him, he raised an eyebrow, hands settling on her hips to help steady her; she wiggled her hips a bit, scooting closer to him in the process, her thigh brushing up against his groin and Hakyeon grunted, hands squeezing her hips in warning. 

"There are children around, honey," Hakyeon groaned, trying to think of anything other then his wife sitting in his lap - it wasn't really working, especially when she kept squirming, a small smirk on her face as she tortured him. He narrowed his eyes and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, squeezing a bit before pulling her forward, a breath away from him - he took note of how her eyes dilated and her breaths shortened a bit. Hakyeon licked his lips subtly before darting forward, lips fitting perfectly with her's - he had to hold back his moan at first, a chill running down his spine when she tugged on his hair, nails scratching against his scalp. 

The hand on her neck slide into her hair, fingers carding through it before gripping it tight, a slight pull made her arch her back into him, a low groan emitting from Hakyeon's chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, leaning back as he did so; her hair made a curtain around them, shielding for the time being. Hakyeon tilted his head a bit, breathing hard through his nose, feeling her tremble as he lightly licked the top of her lip; 

She licked his lip in return, tapping her tongue against it afterwards, hoping he got the signal to meet her halfway - he did and she groaned softly, responding to him with enthusiasm, her tongue running along his lightly, the bitter taste of the coffee he had earlier still strong on his. Pressing herself fully against him, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and nipped at it gently, loving the little sounds he was making - she decided to go a step further and bit - hard. 

Hakyeon's startled yelp melted into a strained groan, the metallic taste of his blood invaded his mouth as well as her tongue, spreading the little amount of blood along the roof of his mouth. They kissed for quite some time, their late afternoon had diminished to dusk, screaming children had been replaced with low murmurs and grasshoppers chirping. 

She pulled away first, warm breath washed over Hakyeon's face as she huffed, face flushed with messy hair and puffy lips - Hakyeon almost pulled her back down for more - eyes slightly glossy with a blissed out look. When she refocused on him, she smiled sweetly at him, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against his lips before cupping his crotch and gave it a rough rub, jumping off his lap as he reached out for her again and jogged up to the porch, looking back over her shoulder to see him absolutely wrecked on the bench swing. 

She sent him a saucy wink before darting inside the house, his heavy footsteps up the steps told her that he wasn't far behind and giggled, making it halfway up the stairs before she felt his arms wrap around her waist and squealed when he picked her up, taking two steps at a time as Hakyeon carried her to the bedroom. They didn't come out of their room until the early morning.


End file.
